


Green as Envy

by KittyAug



Series: Harry Potter - Fests & Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark Astoria, F/M, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Love squares, Older Woman/Younger Man, Revenge Sex, Seduction, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug
Summary: Revenge is a dish best servedà la Slytherin.Astoria seduces herself a new Potter at the annual Malfoy Holiday Ball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mini-fest 2016](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/164675.html) (prompt [2015 #37](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/135962.html?thread=2718490#t2718490)).

Draco Malfoy is an intolerable wuss, and Harry Potter is a hypocritical bastard. They're even worse together.  
  
Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) has a plan to show them both just how insufferable their antics have become. She'll have them both green with envy and coiled with guilt before the night is out. And what better time for such a plan than the annual Malfoy Yuletide Ball. Yule has always been about death, rebirth, and betrayal -- a time for a destructive kind of healing, re-breaking the bone so it mends clean, burn the old and build the new. Someone has to take pride in the old ways. This year Astoria is just the witch to do so.  
  
Pride being the operative term. Oh yes, if there's one thing that can get to both of the worst men Astoria's life, it's their pride.  
  
Astoria knows just where to strike. Astoria knows just where Harry Potter's pride and joy is. Beating Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy at their own tawdry little game is going to be childsplay. Not _quite_ literally.  
  
Astoria Greengrass was one of the best Seekers to ever fly for Slytherin (much better than her spouse), and Albus Severus Potter at just eighteen is far easier to catch than a Snitch.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy?" he says, confused by her brash approach. Such a polite little thing. He always looked good in green and silver, but she wonders if he'll live up to it.  
  
"Albus, may I have a word? One former Slytherin to another?"  
  
She doesn't miss the way he looks at her. Has looked at her since he had that growth spurt several years ago, in fact. His eyes trail her curves with an appreciation her husband hasn't shown her in years.  
  
"Um, sure." Albus almost stammers. "I mean, yes. Okay."  
  
She gives him a serpent's smile and leads him out of the ballroom. She makes sure that Draco sees them. An act of war is only as good as the retribution it invokes, after all.

* * *

 Albus is nervous and gentle. He's nothing like Harry. In his inexperience he reminds her more of Draco at that age. It's a strange thought to have, comparing her lover's son to her husband, but there it is. Now she's thought it, it's right there, open and bleeding. Like prey.  
  
Astoria drags Albus into one of the curtained alcoves off the main foyer, built for just this sort of thing even if Narcissa would never admit to it by daylight. Astoria casts a silencing spell, more for his comfort than her own.  
  
"Albus," Astoria says, touching his face, capturing his gaze. "Do you know how old I was when I married?"  
  
He shakes his head, dark hair soft and green eyes bright.  
  
"Seventeen, I was a year younger than you are now."  
  
Comprehension dawns in his eyes, even if Astoria knows it isn't the right light.  
  
"Me and Scorpius… we're not… I'm not--"  
  
"I know," Astoria assures him, even while she's not sure that's as true as he thinks it is. "That isn't what I meant."  
  
She dispenses with small talk and kisses him, pulls his lithe and vital body against her own and kisses him, forcing her tongue to his. He doesn't reciprocate, but he capitulates. It's glorious. He melts against her and moans like a wanton thing. Broken by her lips alone. His hands scrabble at the satin of her gown, and his hips buck of their own accord. He's hard in a heartbeat and Astoria can't help but smile against the ferocity of his kiss.  
  
This would have to be quick even if she wanted to go slow, which she doesn't. That isn't what this is about.  
  
Astoria unbuckles his belt with a practiced hand. Then she pushes him, his knees hit the velvet sofa at the back of their hiding place and he falls back, sprawled on a Malfoy antique like a trophy. Astoria hikes up the silk and satin layers of her ballgown and climbs on top of him. He sees the purpose in his eyes and it burns them both.  
  
He kisses her this time, clumsy and needy but so bloody good in all its teenaged fervor.  
  
"Do you want to touch me, Albus?" she whispers in his ear and he nods, shaking in his anticipation. "What about fucking me? If you want to feel me, really feel me then that's the very best way."  
  
He nods again.  
  
"Say it," she demands.  
  
"Yes," he gasps. She can see how much his body wants her. His skin is stained, flushed with desire and his cock peeks out from his trousers, pink and quivering. She grants him an approving smile.  
  
Then she pushes aside the lace of her panties, doesn't even bother to remove them before rolling her hips and seeking contact with her latest conquest. She finds his cock with her other hand, he's hard and ready for her, aching for her, she can tell. He shudders and arches into her hand, he wants this so much that Astoria might scream _for_ him when he gets it.  
  
Albus' desire fuels her own. She's slick and damp and so damn ready. She has him, slides him into her body with one more purposeful roll of her hips against his less proficient hitching. His eyes go wide as hers close. Yes, that right there is what she wanted. The hot ache of it, the first moment of being breached, of taking another body into her own. The sensitive folds of her cunt taking him into her inch by blessed inch. One more arching roll and yes- there it is. She slides him home, right where she wants him. His cock scraping past the deep responsive places inside her.  
  
Astoria opens her eyes again to watch. The wonder reflected back at her from Harry Potter's son is a prize in itself. Then she starts to move, starts to fuck him in earnest. Rolling, pitching, demanding her own pleasure from his taut and trembling body. He's not going to last, but he doesn't need to.  
  
Outside the music plays on. She can hear people talking. She regrets the spell for a moment when Albus whimpers, deep and frantic and so, so obvious.  
  
Pleasure tugs at her, his cock catching on the edges of her. In and out and hitting just the right places everytime she moves. She can feel her orgasm build. Just in time as Albus' eyes glaze over and his head falls back, his perfect little mouth (so like his mother's) falls open in bliss.  
  
She moves harder, faster. The erotic flicker of heat becomes a conflagration in her belly. Her orgasm washes over her like an _Incendio_. She comes gasping. Her body clenches and shudders and Albus arrives as well, seconds behind her. Hot and twitching, she feels it, the liquid rush of his cum is proof of her conquest. She grips him with her thighs and kisses him. Slower this time, languid and fulfilled.  
  
"Good boy," Astoria whispers in her ear.  
  
Once her limbs have stopped shivering with the rush, she disentangles them from Albus. She stands and he stays sitting, staring up at her like she's all his dreams come true. It is rather gratifying even after her carnal desires are sated.  
  
She casts a quick cleansing charm on herself, spares a moment to wonder if Albus knows it but doesn't offer to teach it to him. He's still dumbstruck. She winks at him and leaves. She got what she came for, and she's pretty sure she'll be able to have him again any time she likes. If he's anything like his father he'll be back in Astoria's arms before the week is out.  
  
Not that it matters. This was only ever the first step of the plan.  
  
Later, when she has Harry's head between her thighs, she thinks she'll tell him. He'll think it's Draco he can taste inside her, it'll drive him wild like it always does. Then she'll tell him who she really had before him. He'll be disgusted, with himself as much as her. So he should be. It seems a fitting punishment for his crime of wanting her husband more than her. She'll show him just what a scorned Slytherin can do. He'll still come back to her. They all will.  
  
They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Note added 19 Jan 2017: with only 4 kudos to over 300 hits, this is now the least liked and presumably most disliked thing I've ever written. I normally get something closer to 1/10 so I'm now really worried.
> 
> Con-crit welcome, it is pretty well tagged, so what was it about this that you didn't like? What put you off hitting that little red heart that authors live for? Please let me know so I can avoid doing it again.


End file.
